zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Bio Ptera
The Bio Ptera (バイオプテラ, Baio Putera) is a ''Pteranodon'''-type' Zoid, one of over 200 species of biomechanical lifeforms depicted by TOMY's Zoids model, toy, and media franchise. The Bio Ptera is unique to the Zoids: Genesis anime and the related Genesis model line, and is one of the Bio Zoids used by the antagonists. Overview The Bio Ptera was designed by the Digald Empire as an air superiority Zoid, in the same vein as the Storm Sworder and Raynos. Like the other Bio Zoids, it is built around a biological core and controlled via a special mind-control suit worn by the pilot. It also uses the Hell Armor system, rendering it immune to energy weapons, at the cost of greater vulnerability to projectiles and explosives. Fast and agile, the Bio Ptera was one of the most powerful airborne Zoids of its era. Its main weapon is unique, being a sonic cannon similar to the one found on the Wardick. In turn, it is backed up by an array of melee weapons that are designed for use against other flying Zoids. The Zoid is also equipped with a sophisticated radar system. Battle Story Appearances The Bio Ptera is the main Air Superiority Zoid used by the Digald Empire in its war of conquest. The Zoid is usually used to lead and escort flights of Bio Raptor Guis into battle. It often faces off against Rainbow Jerks and Zabats, the main airborne Zoids of the era. Media Appearances Genesis In the Genesis anime, A Bio Ptera was piloted by Felme, who is one of the Sky People, although she works for Digald for most of the series. Her Bio Ptera is one of only a few flying Zoids, and as such, is highly effective, with its only real opponent being Kotona's Rainbow Jerk. This effectiveness, along with her connection to the Sky People, leads to her being held in high regard by Digald's leader, Jiin. She is eventually placed in command of the Bio Raptor Gui forces, and the Bio Ptera is often seen leading Digald's air-raids. She even leads the attack on the Sky City itself, and is responsible for its destruction. She and the Bio Ptera are ultimately destroyed when, having seen the defection of Souta, Feleme also defects and rebels against Jiin. The rebellion is short-lived, quite literally, as her Zoid is skewered by the severed lance of the Bio Kentro, hurled at her from the Bio Tyranno. Video Games One Bio Ptera appears in the game Super Robot Wars K, as a boss. It plays the same role as in the Genesis anime. If the player takes the steps necessary to save Feleme, they become able to use her and this Zoid. Models Genesis The Bio Ptera is the fifth Bio-Zoid model in the Genesis line. The Bio Ptera comes with four frames of parts, pre-built arms, legs, and tail, rubber-made skeletal armor, a small red pilot figure, and a display stand. The Bio Ptera is moulded in blue, clear blue, and red, with silver armor. The Bio Ptera has a small light and sound unit mounted on its stand, rather than on the body of the Zoid, which uses a "CR-2032" sized battery for sound and lights. If the button on the box is pressed, it makes roaring sound effects and the Bio Zoid Core on its chest flashes. The Bio Ptera was released in 2005 and discontinued in the same year. Category:Zoids Category:Zoids Genesis Category:Genesis Keychain Category:Pterasaur-Type Zoids Category:Bio Zoids Category:Flying Zoids Category:Digald Empire